Beauty is the Beast
by Nixdragoon
Summary: 6 Months after Tsuna becomes an Official Vongola Boss, He congesses to Kyoko-Landing Her a spot in the middle of the Mafia. TsunaXKyoko
1. Kisses can be Warnings

**Beauty is the Beast Part 1-lessons I learn from the Mafia**

**~KHR~**

Ciaos everyone, this is my first Fanfic. Please read and enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated.

This story is set around 6 months after the main storyline ends, so kyoko knows about the mafia and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn or any of its characters.

Also, I SWEAR most of the other chapters will be much longer than this, so bear with me, K?

* * *

><p><em>How did I end up in the mafia? <em>Thought Kyoko. For god's sake she was a teenager girl! She wasn't even of legal drinking age yet! But…

**Flashback**

"Do you love me?" asked Tsuna, embarrassed.

We were lying beside the canal, stargazing, when he suddenly asked me that question. I was surprised, he had asked me this several years ago (mind you, in his boxers) after being shot with Reborn's Dying Will bullet. This time though, he was asking sincerity from the bottom of his heart. Who knows how long it took him to summon up the courage to ask this question.

"I always have." She replied. As far as she knew, she had loved him since the time he told her about the mafia. _How ironic, wasn't I supposed to be scared of that?_

Leaning in, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Tsuna blushed even redder, if possible, but his caramel eyes sparkled with happiness.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP~!_

He looked at his watch, eleven o'clock, they should be getting back.

"Let's get back then, it's getting late."

"Alright!" Kyoko said, smiling.

Too bad Reborn decided to appear right then and there.

"REBOOORN!" Tsuna whined "Are you spying on me again? I thought I told you not to do that!"

"Quit you yapping, Dame-Tsuna." Said reborn, smirking as he kicked Tsuna down.

Kyoko sweatdropped, even though Tsuna was the all-powerful Vongola Decimo now, he still couldn't hold a hand up against his Spartan tutor.

"Why are you here, Reborn-san?" she asked as he helped Tsuna up. He sure was amusing.

"No, I'm not amusing." Said reborn, reading her mind. "I'm here to Recru-"

"REBOORN! Don't! Kyoko can't go joining the Mafia, it's dangerous!" Tsuna cut in, to be kicked down again by a very irritated Reborn.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't cut in! Anyways, like I was saying, I am going to recruit Kyoko for the Vongola."

"WHAT?

**Flashback end**

So that's how Kyoko ended up sitting in Vongola HQ (otherwise known as Tsuna's room) waiting confusedly for Reborn to come back.


	2. Factions are a pain

**Beauty is the beast**

**Chapter 1: Factions are a pain**

**~KHR~**

**Hello again, everyone! Welcome to another of "beauty is the beast"! I hope your enjoying this so far!**

**Disclaimer:****I****don't ****own ****KHR!**

* * *

><p>"So, the first thing you do when you join the Vongola..." chirped reborn, after a lengthy explanation of why Kyoko had to join the mafia. Basically, since she was the 'official' girlfriend of Vongola Decimo-the most powerful mafia boss in the underworld-she would be targeted often. Such was the excuse for Reborn to make Kyoko undergo training so she could 'protect herself'<p>

_More like a reason to make her go through civilized torture._

"...Is die." reborn continued, pulling out Leon-gun with a smirk.

**BANG**

"Wow" remarked spanner, who was sitting on the window still, "0.05 second reaction to trigger! no wonder he's the best hitman in the world.

"HIEEE! Reborn, what did you do that for? You don't just randomly shoot people with dying will bullets!" shouted Tsuna, then ran over to Kyoko.

"Shut up, you imbecile, i need to shoot her so i can see what type of flames she has. Hmph, look at that, she's getting up already."

Kyoko was falling...

_i __wish __i __had __accepted __the __Vongola __position_... _sorry __Tsuna-kun..._

"REBORN! Accept the Vongola position as if i were to die!

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, with the exception of Tsuna-who was currently trying to find clothes for Kyoko, keyword being _trying._

"HIEEEEK!" he screamed "i didn't see anything!"

Reborn arched an eyebrow, _that_was her dying will? That is the lamest dying will ever, and that was an understatement. He was happy that Kyoko wanted the job though.

His eyes flicked to the flame on her forehead-_blue?_This girl was an assassin. Narrowing his eyes, _are__those__flacks__of,__gold?_So the girl took after her brother. That's good; healers are always appreciated in the Vongola.

Tsuna was running out of ideas, so he ran over to his bed, pulled of the blanket, and thre4w it on Kyoko. _Reborn__is__so__rude._

BIIIG mistake Tsu-kun. Be grateful that reborn is still dodging the attacks from Kyoko.

"I heard that Dame-Tsuna" reborn growled as he dodged yet another attack from Kyoko; "ahh, she's coming back to her senses."

The flames on Kyoko's head diminished, leaving her very confused. She looked down;

"EEEEE! What happened!"

"Reborn shot you with the dying will bullet." Tsuna said sheepishly, blushing.

"Now i know your faction!" Said Reborn with that squeaky little voice of his.

"Faction?" Kyoko asked as she pulled on the T-shirt and Jeans Tsuna gave her.

"Yes, _idiota*_, your faction. What flames you possess is the basis of your personality and also the basis for what faction you belong to." replied a very annoyed Reborn.

"Umm, OK then, what's my faction?" asked Kyoko, still clearly confused

"I'll explain it in greater detail later." sighed Tsuna. This was going to be a long day.

"You're a special case. Instead of one pure flame, you have a mixture of two-which means you'll be in two factions. The dominant being rain, assassins serving under Yamamoto-our rain guardian. The recessive is sun, healers and martial artists serving under your brother-otherwise known as Vongola's sun guardian."

"Umm, what?" Kyoko asked, sweatdropping.

"Reborn is so long winded." sighed spanner, earning him a stare that shot daggers from reborn.

"What he basically means that you'll be an assassin that has the ability to heal others."

"It's obvious that we have to start your training ASAP. Meet me and Yamamoto outside at 5:00 AM sharp, unless you want to be hit awake by a frying pan." reasoned Reborn with a glint in his eyes.

Kyoko groaned, which person in their right mind would go training at five in the morning? Much less with the mafia.

_Then again, none of the people in this room are normal. For heaven's sake there's an infant that happens to be the greatest hitman in the world standing right next to me!_

Reborn fought the urge to kick her in the face. Instead, he warned;

"Watch your thoughts Kyoko."

After all, which gentleman would go kicking a lady in the face?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

***_idiota _Italian for "idiot" **

**How is it? Please R&R!**

**Oh, and, i actually have everything up to chapter 8 _written_out. I just need to type them out. I have school though, so i'll probably update weekly to biweekly**

**Arigato!**

**Nyx**


	3. Training is Torture

**Chapter 2**

**Training is Torture**

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! How I wish I did though…._

* * *

><p><strong>4:45 AM Sasagawa house<strong>

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"Ugg..." groaned a sleepy eyed Kyoko rolling on to her back. "Just five more minutes!" She said, before remembering why she was up so early.

Springing out of bed, she rushed through her morning routine then went down the stairs. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, she found her brother already up and drinking his cup of coffee.

"Why are you up so early, onii-san?"

"I have to get to HQ in five minutes to the EXTREME!" he replied.

Kyoko sweatdropped, so that's why he was yelling so much. She must remember to get decaf.

"Mm, and you might want to hurry up, I hear that Reborn doesn't tolerate lateness at all."

Kyoko shuddered, and gulped down her breakfast. As she walked out the door, she heard Gokudera and Reborn chatting in rapid Italian.

_"Perché devo formare lei?"_

_"perché sei il migliore per il lavoro a parte Yamamoto, e tutti gli altri da prendere in considerazione è occupato."_

_"Grr ... accidenti a te idiota baseball. questo non sarà facile"._

_"buono, prendo il lavoro allora?"_

_"bene"._

Gokudera obviously wasn't happy about something considering his tone.

"Ohio Reborn-sama, Ohio Gokudera-kun! Where's Yamamoto-kun? I thought he was training me today."

"Yakuu-baka managed to fall sick yesterday, so I'm the one to train you today." Gokudera growled, pissed.

"Umm, alright then, what are we going to do?" asked Kyoko, wincing a bit at Gokudera's tone.

"glad you asked," Reborn smiled;"You're going to do a brisk 10 Km run with weights to start off, then a day of swords training afterwards."

"B-brisk 10 km run, you're not joking, right?" asked Kyoko

"Really, Reborn-sensei, such easy stuff? She can probably do better than that."

"No, this is fine. You must remember she is a beginner." _Damn, that smirk was growing bigger._

"What do you mean,_ easy_? That's impossible!"

"Hmph, you should see Tsuna in the morning if you think _this_ is impossible. I make him do 60 km with a 40 pound weight belt. Consider yourself spared. Now stop asking me idiotic questions and GIT!" shouted Reborn, smirking now.

_Yep, this most definitely was civilized torture._

* * *

><p><em>(Kyoko POV)<em>

"ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO!" Gokudera shouted, jogging at a brisk pace slightly behind me. Dammit, he made it look like this was easy. _Hello,_ _sweating my heart out Here! _Damn Mafioso and their awesome physique.

"Goku-kun~ can we take a break please?" I asked with my sweetest voice, that is, as sweet as I could muster up.

"No can do woman, Reborn's orders. And stop fucking calling me Goku-kun!" _dammit, no effect! Just how dense is he?_

"Mu." I sniffed, and continued plodding along as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>After they were finally finished training, Kyoko flopped on her bed, exhausted.<p>

"Are you extremely alright Kyoko?" asked Ryohei, peeking into her room.

"Hai, onii-san, just tired." Said Kyoko, poorly muffling a moan.

"Take an extreme rest then! I'll meet you outside tomorrow."

…

No response, Kyoko was already fast asleep and snoring away.

_Sleep well Kyoko, Reborn's training is harsh._

* * *

><p><em>Yazers! I'm done! Sorry for not updating, but my teachers are piling me up in homework!<em>

_Anyways, thanks so much for reading. Please R&R!_

_**~Next Chapter!**_

_Kufufufufu~ what do we have here?_

_Signed_

_Nox_


End file.
